Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus, a system, a control method, and a program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
There have been print systems which collect user names and department names at the time of printing in order to perform accounting management of a printer. With such a print system, a user registers, as account information of the user, a user ID and the ID of a department to which the user belongs into a printer driver. The registered account information is transmitted, along with a print job, from the printer driver to the printer at the time of printing. The printer analyzes the received print job, and performs accounting management by storing the account information included in the print data into a predetermined location. With the print system described above, the user is able to change the account information, and the user is not forced to use account information set by the administrator.
In an office environment, such as an environment in which a printer is shared by a plurality of users, accounting management is performed at the time of printing as described above. In such an environment, a printer driver installed in a print server is often shared by client computers as hosts (hereinafter, may also be referred to as shared printer connection).
For such shared printer connection, a method has been known in which, in the case where a user is forced to use account information set by an administrator, the account information is registered as a default value of a printer driver installed in a print server. In this method, when the printer driver is installed into a client computer, the account information set by the administrator is set as the default value. Furthermore, for shared printer connection, a method has been suggested for performing accounting management by using an accounting application for a server on the print server (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-65889).
However, in the method for registering accounting information as a default value of a printer driver installed in a print server, the account information cannot be changed. That is, although the account information which is set by the administrator can be registered at the time when the user first installs a printer driver into a client computer, the user cannot set account information in a desired manner.
Furthermore, in the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-65889, a client computer holds a piece of account information and transmits the account information to an accounting application for a server. Therefore, the user is not forced to use the account information set by the administrator.